The present invention relates to a steering column and, more specifically to an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,287. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,287 discloses a bearing housing supporting a steering column member for rotation. A mounting bracket connects the steering column with a vehicle frame. A spindle pivotally connects the bearing housing with the mounting bracket. The spindle extends through the bearing housing and a slot in the mounting bracket. The spindle is movable along the slot in the mounting bracket. A locking mechanism locks the bearing housing in a pivot position relative to the mounting bracket and locks the spindle in position along the slot in the mounting bracket. The locking mechanism has a bolt that extends through the bearing housing and another slot in the mounting bracket.
The present invention is a steering column having a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel. A support supports the steering column member for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering column member to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A mounting bracket connects the steering column with a vehicle frame. The mounting bracket has first and second side walls extending generally parallel to each other. The first side wall has a first slot and the second side wall has a second slot extending generally parallel to the first slot.
A pivot shaft pivotally connects the support with the mounting bracket. The pivot shaft extends through the support and the first and second slots in the first and second side walls of the mounting bracket. The pivot shaft is movable along the first and second slots relative to the mounting bracket.
A locking mechanism locks the support in any one of a plurality of pivot positions relative to the mounting bracket. The locking mechanism also locks the pivot shaft in any one of a plurality of positions along the first and second slots relative to the mounting bracket. The locking mechanism has a locking shaft extending through the support and the first and second slots in the first and second side walls of the mounting bracket.